The Need For Love
by toshigoh
Summary: Was loneliness inevitable for Sakuragi? Why was it that he could never remain happy for long?


The Need For Love  
  
By Toshigoh

Hanamichi was very satisfied and happy about his relationship with Rukawa. Whistling cheerfully to himself, he began to walk back to his apartment he and Rukawa shared.  
  
A cry of surprise escaped his throat and he ran away at the sight of Sendoh and Rukawa in a tight embrace. He could feed the betrayal and hatred burning from within him and he wept till he could weep no more.  
  
Nothing could describe his pain and sorrow. For years, he had been no one. But everything had changed when Rukawa entered the scene. The love, which he did not have since his childhood, would always be etched deep within his heart.  
  
Although he did not portray his emotions out in the open, but it would forever remain there. The time his mother had run away with another man, when he was only a young child of 4. The days and nights he had spent weeping and hoping that his mother would one day return.  
  
The one wish that he had always cherished, he had prayed and hoped would come true. The one wish that would always remain in the depths of his heart.  
  
" I wish that someone might love me "  
  
However, it never did come true.  
  
He had tried endless times to console himself until that one night, he was finally unable to handle the pressure. He would have committed suicide, had Kaede not showed up in the nick of time.  
  
Sakuragi continued to trudge home, oblivious to the scared expressions of the passerby's. Some quickly ran away while others stared at him with concern in their eyes.  
  
The moment he reached his apartment, he locked himself in his room. The same scene kept being repeated over and over again in his mind. His eyes clouded with tears. Hugging himself tightly, he rocked himself to and fro, trying to calm himself.  
  
To think that it was his birthday tomorrow too. He gripped his hand tightly until his knuckles slowly turned white before letting out a tired gasp and falling into another dreamless sleep.  
  
Empty.  
  
So very empty.  
  
His life and heart was.  
  
For the rest of the week Sakuragi did not attend school and the members of the basketball team were beginning to wonder how Sakuragi was feeling. The Guntai was also not attending school, for they had private matters attend too.   
  
Akagi was given a notice that Sakuragi had been given a week off by one of the teachers.  
  
Basketball practice was about to begin when all of the sudden the gym doors were violently flung open. At the entrance, stood a tall, black haired boy panting loudly.  
  
" Can anyone inform me who is Rukawa Kaede? "  
  
" Excuse me, don't you at least have the courtesy to tell us who the hell are you? " Mitsui asked curtly.  
  
" I beg you're pardon, I'm Miura "  
  
Mitsui pointed over at the spot where Rukawa was standing at.  
  
" That guy over there is an abasement, more or less what you call a scoundrel "  
  
" And why might we ask, do you say that? "  
  
Flashback  
  
I was with Sakuragi last holiday and we were discussing our plans for the upcoming holidays. That was when Sakuragi first caught sight of Rukawa. That was their first ever meeting.  
  
Sakuragi had not forgotten about the boy throughout the entire holidays. On the first day of school, while Sakuragi was talking to his guntai, he noticed the enticing boy again. By chance, they we're also in the same basketball club.  
  
He tried to cheat everyone by faking his liking towards Haruko. Everyone fell for it as planned and Sakuragi got to have a feel of the raven-haired boy whenever they fought against each other.  
  
When Sakuragi injured his back, he and Rukawa got to know each other better. Everyday he would wait for Rukawa's arrival at the beach while Rukawa jogged past. During that period of time, they fell in love and Sakuragi broke up with me to be with Rukawa.  
  
End Flashback  
  
" The only thing that he said to me when he wanted to break up was "  
  
" I'm really sorry. But I have found myself an unrequited love. I think we should break up "  
  
" You took him away from me, but because of your selfishness, he's suffering. "  
  
Rukawa took his eyes of the enraged boy and he glanced at his shoes for moment before lifting his head again.  
  
" I promise you will pay! "  
  
With those final words, Miura ran out of the gym. Guilt tore at him and he decided to go visit Sakuragi. Rukawa quickly exited before Akagi had the chance to say anything.  
  
Rukawa got onto his bicycle and began pedaling over to Sakuragi's house. He rang the doorbell a few times and but there was no response. He climbed the tree, which led to Sakuragi's bedroom and jumped into Sakuragi's bedroom. He did not notice Sendoh following him from behind.  
  
" Hana, are you in there? "  
  
Sakuragi's eyelids felt heavy all of the sudden and he felt himself floating in the darkness.  
  
" Kaede, it's me Sendoh. I'm coming in "  
  
Sendoh climbed up the tree and entered the bedroom when he noticed a figure crouching.  
  
" Kaede, watch out! "  
  
Miura stood up and slammed Sendoh into the wall and began to punch him. Rukawa pushed Miura away from Sendoh and protected.Miura took no notice of the glass cupboard behind Rukawa and he kicked Rukawa in the lower abdomen before sending a series combination of punches in Sendoh's direction. Blood spurted out from Sendoh's nose and he gave an agonizing cry.

Sakuragi heard a loud commotion coming from the bedroom and went to check what was the source of all the noise. He was just in time to see Sendoh being punched. Sakuragi quickly ran towards Rukawa and Miura.

Rukawa kneed Miura and he felt Miura's nose breaking under the pressure. Miura snarled and began kicking aimlessly. Rukawa bent down and rolled to the side to avoid the glass cupboard that was falling his way.

He stood behind Rukawa, trying to stop their fight and did not notice the glass cupboard that was falling in his direction. Miura and Rukawa were still engrossed in their fight and had yet to notice the redhead's intrusion.  
  
When they heard a loud cry, they turned around and saw Sakuragi under the glass cupboard. Glass shards were all over Sakuragi's body. A large pool of blood was slowly forming under the lifeless body.  
  
" Oh shit! Get him up " Sendoh cried.  
  
Rukawa stared at the pool of blood flowing from under the glass table and he quickly tried to get the cupboard of Sakuragi with the help of Miura. Sendoh took out his cell phone and punched the ambulance's number.  
  
They waited in silence for the ambulance to come. Rukawa rocked Hana gently. Sakuragi's eyes began to flutter open slowly. Rukawa glanced up in surprise at the beautiful face below him. Miura and Sendoh looked, relieve clearly showed on their faces.  
  
"Hana-kun! Are you all right? "  
  
" I'm fine although I feel very sad "  
  
" What? But you're bleeding! " Rukawa exclaimed.  
  
" Do you want to know why? " Sakuragi whispered softly.  
  
Rukawa's brow knitted slowly and he dreaded the response Sakuragi was about to tell him.  
  
" It's because you're holding onto me now just they way you held Sendoh that day "  
  
Sakuragi fell back into an unconscious state. Astonishment and shock filtered his senses. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. His tears silently caressed his pale cheeks.  
  
" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really very sorry " Rukawa mumbled incoherently.  
  
Miura and Sendoh shook their head sadly and when they head the sirens of the ambulance, they quickly rushed to kick the door open. 5 medics carried Sakuragi's body onto the stretcher carefully and beckoned towards the three of them.  
  
" Are you coming along? "  
  
They nodded and followed closely from behind and boarded the ambulance. An oxygen mask was fastened onto Sakuragi's mouth and they took his heartbeat. Assured that he was still alive and breathing, they continued their journey.  
  
Reaching the hospital, the hospitals personals carried the stretcher with Sakuragi's body on it. He was lead into the operating room by the frantic nurses.  
  
Sendoh, Rukawa and Miura sat down in the waiting room. They were in a panicked state. Sendoh who had forgotten to take his hand phone along under so much pressure went to the nearest phone booth to inform Akagi about Sakuragi's current state.  
  
The worried man came with Kogure from their university. Mitsui, Miyagi and Ayako also rushed over to the hospital as fast as they could. Approximately 10 minutes later, the entire basketball team including the Sakuragi Guntai was crowding the Waiting Room.

They waited impatiently for any news of Sakuragi. Four hours flew by and the doctor finally came out to be greeted by the scarlet faces of the victim's friends.  
  
Rukawa immediately jumped out of his chair. So many questions began to form themselves in his mind.  
  
" How is he doctor? " Rukawa asked impatiently.  
  
" Your friend will live but his brain is severely damaged due to the impact of the table. His brain cells were damaged; therefore he might never be able to walk ever again.  
  
" What? " disbelief was evident in Miura's voice.  
  
" Are you sure? "  
  
" Yes, I'm positive of it "  
  
Sendoh embraced Rukawa and they walked into the hospital room cautiously so as not to disturb the other patients.  
  
A throaty voice came from the corner of the room.  
  
" Kaede ... "  
  
" Yes " Rukawa's eyes widened hopefully.  
  
" Kaede ... Kaede " Sakuragi wept softly.  
  
" Kaede ... I .. I .. hate .. you "  
  
Rukawa felt a cold breeze billow through him, icicles threatened to fall and break painfully in his crushed heart.  
  
" Don't say that, please forgive me! Find a place, somewhere in your heart and try to forgive me "  
  
Sakuragi smiled melancholy and he closed his eyes. Not long later, serene breaths filled the room stating that Sakuragi was in deep slumber.  
  
Rukawa was heartbroken and would not leave Hanamichi's side at all, not even when visiting hours ended. Sendoh and Miura also stayed with Rukawa.  
  
" You should get some rest, " Akagi said.  
  
" No, I need to be here when he wakes up! "  
  
" I'm sorry Rukawa-kun, but you need to go out and let the patient rest "  
  
Rukawa reluctantly followed the doctor out. Everyone believed that Sakuragi would pull through. Just like he always did, no matter what.  
  
But what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. When the doctor went in to check on the patient at midnight. He saw the sensor for the red haired boy had suddenly stopped beeping, he pressed the emergency button and called the other doctors for assistance.  
  
They shocked him numerous times but getting no response they were certain he was dead. The doctors closed the white cover over the dead boy's body and went out. Inquiring faces waited for the doctor's response.  
  
" I'm really very sorry "  
  
At that sentence Rukawa broke down and wept. He believed the very reason Hana had died was due to the fact that he had betrayed him. Hana had died on the date of April 1st. The fact that he had passed away on his very own birthday was incredulous.  
  
They had the cremating ceremony at 1 pm the next day and they buried Sakuragi's body. Students from different schools and members from many basketball teams came to send their condolence to the redhead. He was a prodigy of the basketball world.  
  
Long after the ceremony finished and everyone had packed up and left. Only one silent figure lay crouching in front of Hana's grave.  
  
It was Rukawa Kaede.  
  
Rukawa Kaede was Sakuragi's archenemy in basketball, Sakuragi's enemy in trying to capture girls hearts, Sakuragi's friend, but most importantly. Sakuragi's one and only true love.  
  
In his hands were a bouquet of red roses and a long silver blade. Smiling softly, he whispered in a gentle tone.  
  
" I'll be meeting you soon "  
  
He put the roses on Hana's grave and sliced his neck. He was bleeding profusely.  
  
He died, with a small smile on his beautiful face.By the time they found him.. It was too late, he had lost too much blood.The End. 


End file.
